Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan and, in particular, to a thin fan with a structure of an axial airgap.
Description of Related Art
Induced motors are widely applied in various fields to provide power. For example, the heat-dissipated fan motor is commonly installed in electronic products such as desktop computers, notebook computers or tablet computers, which is used to dissipate the heat generated by electronic components.
As the design of electronic products has an increasing trend towards thinning, the thickness of the fan motor is required to be thinner. For the thinning of the fan motor, for example, a prior art of Taiwan Patent Publication No. TW201103234, entitled “A stator of a motor with a coil unit”, discloses a motor structure with fine pattern coils (FP Coil), which deals with the problem of the excessive whole axial height resulted from the traditional motor stator having a structure of several silicon steel sheets stacked mutually. However, such a motor structure needs to combine the PCB (Printed Circuit Board) manufacturing process. As a result, the involved process and resultant structure are highly complex, causing high expense.
Therefore, following the trend towards thinning of the fan motor and simplifying the motor structure are the desired expectations in this technical field.